


Payback: a Percabeth story

by MidnightsPast



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: For Percy's birthday, Pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsPast/pseuds/MidnightsPast
Summary: The Stoll brothers prank Annabeth. Percy helps her get them back.





	Payback: a Percabeth story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Percy's birthday. I know it was yesterday, but my tablet was not cooperating. So I'm posting today.

The Stoll brothers crept away from the Athena cabin, Annabeth's Yankees cap in hand. They had replaced it with a normal, non-magical one. Chuckling at their latest prank, they ran off to get ready for Capture the Flag.

Annabeth dashed into her cabin, grabbing her cap and putting her hair into a quick ponytail, then back out. Capture the Flag was about to start. She had allied with the Apollo, Hermes, and Poseidon cabins, while the Ares campers had allied with the Hades, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite cabins. When she met up with Percy, he looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong, Perce?"

"Are you sure that's the right hat? Because I can still see you."

"What?!" she looked down, and sure enough, she wasn't invisible. 

"Hmm. Well either the Stoll brothers stole the real one as a prank because we kicked their butts last time, or my mom did somethng to it."

Percy heard the Stoll brothers snickering behind them. "Yep. Definitely the Stolls."

Annabeth marched up to them, demanding they give her cap back, but of course they lied, saying they didn't know what she was talking about.

"I think you do." Annabeth said, and Travis brought it out from behind the stump he was sitting on. Annabeth marched back to Percy, scowling.

"Hey, Annabeth. It's fine. You got it back. We'll prank them back. They're going to regret messing with my beautiful girlfriend." Percy smiled, pecking her lips.

The next morning, Annabeth was to be found in the Poseidon cabin plotting with Percy.

"We could put honey on something." Percy suggested.

"No. It has to be something better." Annabeth told him.

"Ooh!! Pour vinegar on their pillows!!" he said excitedly.

"That actually might work! Wait. No, they would just get rid of the pillows."

"Glue in their helmets?"

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"Tomato sauce in their shoes?" Percy cackled.

"Now that is a good idea! We'll ask the Demeter kids if they have any overripe tomatoes we can use. Maybe you're not such a seaweed brain after all." she sad, hugging him tight.


End file.
